the404fandomcom-20200213-history
Natali Del Conte
Natali Del Conte is a correspondent for The CBS Early Show and WCBS and a host on CNET TV. She hosts Loaded and was a host of Buzz Out Loud. She co-hosts the show every Thursday, alongside Jeff, Justin and Wilson. Prior to joining CNET, she wrote, produced, and hosted a show called TeXtra on the Podshow network. She has a bachelor’s degree in journalism from California State University, Hayward and a master’s degree in sociology from the University of Southern California. Natali is originally from the San Francisco Bay Area but currently lives in New York City.nataliedelconte.com - Natalie Del Conte Bio from her website Appearances * Episode 31 - 2/6/08 - Where we're not crying, it's just raining on our faces * Episode 81 - 4/18/08 - Where blazers, T-shirts, and flip-flops are great * Episode 129 - 6/26/08 - Where Natali is dressed like a school marm * Episode 152 - 7/30/08 - Where Natali does not do it in Second Life * Episode 159 - 8/8/08 - Where Justin burns down the 404 studio * Episode 181 - 9/10/08 - Where Natali is not selling her hair on eBay...yet * Episode 200 - 10/7/08 - Where 200 is too many * Episode 231 - 11/19/08 - Where San Francisco takes over the show * Episode 250 - 12/18/08 - Where we have a live studio audience * Episode 288 - 2/27/09 - Where Natali opens it all up to us * Episode 305 - 3/24/09 - Where Natali does not appear on 'Howard Stern' * Episode 341 - 5/13/09 - Where we like Natali a-latte * Episode 344 - 5/18/09 - Where we burn our memory bras in protest * Episode 358 - 6/8/09 - Where Jeff has connectile dysfunction * Episode 376 - 7/7/09 - Where Natali Del Conte can't get her pinche computer online...AL;DKFJKASF * Episode 393 - 7/30/09 - Where Natali's alter-ego is Motherboard * Episode 395 - 8/3/09 - Where we get to reboot Motherboard * Episode 397 - 8/5/09 - Where Justin's back, and so are the glasses * Episode 404 - 8/14/09 - Where we've made it 403 more episodes than anyone thought we would * Episode 415 - 8/31/09 - Where Wilson draws the short straw * Episode 424 - 9/14/09 - Where we interrupt Natali Del Conte's acceptance speech * Episode 433 - 9/28/09 - Where we're a bit slow on the uptake * Episode 438 - 10/5/09 - Where Natali drinks her body weight in beer * Episode 450 - 10/21/09 - Where actually, we don't talk to strangers * Episode 456 - 10/29/09 - Where we like to strike out * Episode 487 - 12/15/09 - Where even we can win a Golden Globe this year * Episode 489 - 12/17/09 - Where our drones got hacked * Episode 516 - 2/10/10 - Where bleepity bleep those kittens * Episode 521 - 2/18/10 - Where we stomp a double McTwist with extra tomato * Episode 525 - 2/24/10 - Where we Shatner things my dad says * Episode 535 - 3/11/10 - Where we're raising money for Sex.com * Episode 537 - 3/15/10 - Where we're hoarding empty bottles of hot sauce * Episode 538 - 3/16/10 - Where we go drag racing * Episode 540 - 3/18/10 - Where we find out if that's your REAL name * Episode 545 - 3/25/10 - Where we've got an intern for the day (but he won't get us coffee) * Episode 549 - 3/31/10 - Where we finally explain 'PC Load Letter' * Episode 550 - 4/1/10 - Where we April Fool Wilson into thinking we bought him an Apple iPad * Episode 551 - 4/2/10 - Where Natali and Justin have an Apple iPad battle * Episode 555 - 4/8/10 - Where we're sweating in our jeans * Episode 557 - 4/12/10 - Where we just add water * Episode 560 - 4/15/10 - Where Uncle Sam traps Jeff in a dutch oven * Episode 565 - 4/22/10 - Where we get drunk off Ben & Jerry's * Episode 572 - 5/3/10 - Where it's time for a downgrade * Episode 585 - 5/20/10 - Where we're having a 4G with the HTC Evo * Episode 618 - 7/8/10 - Where we push the eject button References External Links * Natali Del Conte's website * Natali Del Conte on Twitter * Natali's Profile at CNET Category:Guests Category:Index